This proposal requests partial funding for the 5th workshop in a series of well optimized and uniquely effective training venues for graduate students and post-graduate fellows. The 2005 Route 28 Summit focuses on the emerging links between injury, inflammation and neurodegeneration in the central nervous system dysfunction. With the help of attending faculty, trainees work in small collaborative groups to competitively produce and present research strategies addressing current issues in multiple sclerosis (MS), amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) and spinal cord injury. The workshop involves 45 trainees and formal lectures by 19 attending faculty members. Trainees and teaching faculty are drawn from the international research and clinical communities. The current organizing committee is well experienced and has produced four prior Route 28 Summits in 1999, 2001, 2002, and 2004. The organizers of the Route 28 Summits have made a commitment to attain four Aims: Aim 1. Provide outstanding student access to leading scientists in neurobiology and related disciplines. Aim 2. Promote long-lasting and rewarding cross-disciplinary interactions on the workshop topic. Aim 3. Educate trainees in the process of collaborative thinking and group planning of a competitive research proposal. Aim 4. Provide a cost package that does not discriminate against promising students with a limited travel budget. To our knowledge, the Route 28 Summit workshops provide the only graduate and post-graduate level training venue that purposefully highlights the strengths of collaborative multi-disciplinary research in the biomedical sciences. In addition, the workshop topics and trainee assignments provide a thorough introduction to cutting edge research in disease or injury processes and explore problems facing the translation of basic science into clinical application. These strengths are clearly called out in the newly generated NIH Roadmap and are fundamental to the programmatic goals of the NINDS.